


Now Is Definitely Not the Time

by ella_rose88



Series: Stories from ag-fics challenges [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Fights, Gen, Kidnapping, Magic, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 12:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ella_rose88/pseuds/ella_rose88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur along with his servant Merlin must find the pregnant Queen before it is too late...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now Is Definitely Not the Time

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as part of the [Fic Battle 2.0](http://ag-fics.livejournal.com/90196.html) over at [ag_fics](http://ag-fics.livejournal.com/). The prompt was: _"I don't think now is the best time..."_ from [railise](http://railise.livejournal.com/).

Merlin knew one day that his secret would be revealed, that everything he had done to protect Arthur, his friends and Camelot would be out in the open. And while, he always wished for it to happen, for Arthur to finally take him more seriously, he could not have foreseen the circumstances in which he would find himself revealing it all.

But before we get to that, one indeed has to turn the clock back.

Several months ago, Arthur received the best news in his life, one that he had been hoping for since his marriage to Guinevere three years prior, she was pregnant. Finally they were going to have a child, an heir to the throne. And while they were ecstatic with the news, they were also worried.

Knowing how much Morgana sought the throne of Camelot and the lengths she was willing to go to get it and if she learnt that there was one more person in her way to the throne, they all agreed that it should be kept quiet has long as could be possible.

What they did not foresee was there was a traitor in their mists. Someone they thought was their friend, their comrade and fellow Knight of Camelot. And when they were at their most vulnerable, Arthur away hoping to form an alliance and make peace with King Odin, they struck. Kidnapping the nearly 9 months pregnant Gwen, they kept her locked in a tower protected by strong powerful magic.

Of course Merlin had his suspicions about Mordred, but no one would believe him. Not until it was too late.

It did not take them long to locate her, Morgana assured that they would find her. The difficulty was trying to force their way through an invisible wall, almost like a bubble, that was completely impenetrable. For every time they touched it, it rebounded throwing them a few paces to the desert floor.

Merlin watches helplessly as Arthur tried time and time again to push through the wall, only to be thrown backwards. Finally the anger and desperation gets to Arthur, Merlin can see it in the way his fists tighten, his veins pulsing through. He slams his sword into the sand and the sound scares Merlin.

“THIS IS USELESS!” Arthur shouts, Merlin goes to comfort him when he sees both Morgana and Mordred appear from the other side of the wall. No doubt to gloat.

“Oh poor little brother,” Morgana mockingly addresses him with fake sympathy. “It’s really a shame that you won’t be around when Gwen gives birth. But don’t worry; you will meet her wife and child again in the afterlife,” she sneers at him.

Arthur faces contorts with so much anger that Merlin fears it may explode.

“DON’T YOU TOUCH MY WIFE!” He yells and tries to slash the wall with his sword, Excalibur and what happens next shocks them. The blade manages to strike through the wall and along with it Arthur’s arm.

“NOOOO!” Morgana screams, then she mutters an incantation under her breathe, her blue eyes turn golden and a ring of fire appears around Arthur.

The flames so high, Merlin has no time to think, his eyes flash golden, and it starts raining dousing the fire out.

Morgana screams in frustration again and orders Mordred to stop Arthur. But before he can, Merlin does another spell, completely immobilizing him.

“But you… Merlin… you can’t be a Emyrs,” Morgana spits out, shocked yet still able to sense Merlin is on the edge of muttering another powerful spell, mutters he own incantation and disappears in a puff of swirling smoke.

Having forgotten Arthur, Merlin slowly turns around and what he sees there sends shivers down his spine. He cannot quite describe the feelings on the young King’s face. Betrayal, hurt, fear come to his mind.

“Merlin… You've lied to me, to us all these years,” Arthur manages to get out and before reaching towards Merlin, his sword on his neck.

“Arthur, I know you are feeling angry, hurt and betrayed, but I don't think now is the best time to do this. Gwen needs you.”

And while Arthur hates that Merlin is right, he agrees and lowers his sword.

Turns out Merlin was indeed right for when they found Gwen, she was moaning double over in pain, clutching her stomach.

“Guinevere,” Arthur yells in relief and runs towards her to hug her. “Are you okay?” He asks her, checking her over for any signs of being hurt.

“Arthur, really I’m fine, a part from being in labour,” she points out to him for Arthur was too relieved to have found his wife he missed that detail and panic sets in the King’s face.

Merlin rushes over to help, but Arthur glares at him, something that his wife does not miss. “What is up with you two?” She asks them both, wondering what on earth had happened.

“I don't think now is the best time to discuss that,” Arthur tells his wife, repeating Merlin’s line earlier.

Gwen would have replied, but she was too busy panting when another painful contraction gripped her.


End file.
